Companies have customer service departments which employ customer service representatives (CSR) to provide support to customers. Typically, customers call a toll-free number to receive service and advice. Companies generally monitor the performance of their CSRs through customer satisfaction surveys. Following a call to a CSR, often a customer will be asked to take a customer satisfaction survey. However, a customer may opt not to take the survey depending on his own preference for taking surveys or the amount of time required.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.